Letting Go
by Magix-Daislen-10
Summary: Just a crossover with Naruto and LOK. This will be AU also this might be a one shot. Based off the clip The Calling from episode 4 of book 4. Fem NaruSasu. Enjoy! Might make this a ficelet series later on.


**Hi guys it's me Magix I know some of you guys are really mad at me. Mumbles to self (Especially my New Beginnings readers.). Heh Heh Heh. Anyways this isn't going to be really that much of a story, I guess I can say more of a one-shot. But hey who says it's going to be a one shot I might add a few chapters here or there, but most likely if I do add chapters their will be only a few chapters. I guess you can say a series of one shots. Moving on to another different topic entirely. My current stories being New Beginnings and Huli xianzi. I'm sorry to my readers I might not be able to update these stories till maybe the end of the month. High school is Hard! So for you readers out there that are still in middle school. (Squints eyes and pouts) you lucked out. However I will make up for this by adding extra chapters to the next updates for these stories. I promise cross my heart. Now where were we! Oh yes, this story. I was recently watching the new episode for Legend of Korra today. When I was through watching the new episode I noticed a clip for the next episode that's coming out next Friday. Words can not express how I felt while watching this clip. I was downright amazed by this new clip, because of this I got inspired to write a chapter based of this clip on... yeah you guessed it NARUTO! If you haven't realized this already I am a big dweeb for Naruto crossovers. ESPECIALLY if they are stories crossover-ed with LOK. What can I say I'm just weird that way. My gosh I got so off of topic anyways ON WARDS TO THE STORY. And I hope you enjoy this my lovelies. And as always fav, follow, and review. Makes me happy.**

**Daislen: "Alright listen up peeps cause I'm not going to say this again. Magix-Daislen-10 does not own NARUTO or LEGEND OF KORRA! If she did own these then she wouldn't be stuck here writing fanfics now would she. NO!"**

**Sasuke: "She's as loud and stubborn as her mother."**

**Magix: (Squints eyes at him) Okay yeah she might act as Naruko when she was around her teenage years but you got to hand it to your wife she has changed very drastically. Heak sometimes I wonder if she's the same Naruko that I used to know."**

**Sasuke: "That I agree with you 100% but I guess she did it for the better."**

**Both stare off into the distance and think back to the good old times.**

**Magix: "Eh! What are we doing this is a fic not a talk show! I can't be doing these things! Please enjoy the story!"**

* * *

><p><em>Last edited on October 18th 2014<em>

* * *

><p>If someone were to describe how the weather was today they would excitedly exclaim that it was a sunny beautiful day today. A good day for going outside with the wife and kids or sit back and relax. See the amazing sights that Republic City had to offer. Yes Sir Republic City was having another one of there fine most days. However for some this did not exactly go well with a few people. For our young middle aged Sasuke the latter went well with how he we facing the day already. He had a very rough week already counting up to this very unlucky month he was going through already. First he had found out from his elder brother Itachi who was coming back from the South pole which he had stayed at for the past three years that one of the his two children that had went along with there his brother was missing. When the ship had docked at the Air Temple Island docks just a few weeks back he was overjoyed to finally meet his brother once again. The first who had welcomed back his Gēgē were his three younger children, not including the baby Naruko was currently holding since she had barely delivered there son just a few months ago.<p>

"Uncle Itachi! It's so good to see you!" Were the responses of his three children.

"It's good to see you again as well my little ones."

His two youngest children, Yuki and Suki were jumping up and down in excitement and asking there uncle different questions on how it was like to South pole. He couldn't complain about his children though, after all it had been three years since they had last seen his brother. While the twins were still at it his eleven year old daughter, Reina, had decided to hang back a little from her two siblings. However this didn't matter all in all for she was giving her uncle a big warm smile that she had plastered on her face. Itachi looked up a little and stared in confusion at Reina for a couple seconds. This soon changed when he finally noticed it was her. he smiled at her and beckoned her with his hand to come a bit closer. Reina did as she was instructed and was now hugging her uncle. As the two were locked in embrace Itachi opened his mouth to tell her something.

"Reina look at how much you have grown. Your not the same little girl that I last saw those three years ago. You've changed drastically and I'm proud of that."

"Thank you uncle."

As Itachi was still hugging his niece he gazed up towards him and smiled. Taking this as a sign to come closer Sasuke finally walked over to his brother and greeted him with the traditional sun warriors greeting. As the two brothers were doing this Sasuke felt his wife get closer to them.

"Brother it's just been three years that you left but it feels longer that that."

"I feel the same as well Sasuke, but those three years were worth it."

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Naruko give a small gentle smile towards his brother.

"Ah, Naruko. It's been quite a while, however I still see your beauty still hasn't left you with your age."

"I'm flattered Itachi, but I'm here for that. Tell me where are my children. It's been three years since I last saw Kurai and Daislen."

As Naruko was saying this Itachi looked at Naruko in bewilderment. He was about to ask Itachi what was wrong only to be silenced when he saw a young man walk out of the ship. Sasuke was in shock when he saw the young man slowly walk out of the ship and make his way towards their little group. _'He's changed,'_ was his only thought as he still stared at the young man. Everyone was silent until Naruko gasped with tears coming out of her eyes and gave the young man a big smile.

"Oh Kurai it's been so long. I've missed you so much. Come here and give your mother a hug!"

The young man then walked towards him and his wife and embraced the two in a group hug. Sasuke smiled and hugged the young man even more.

"Welcome back son. Your mother and I have missed you so much."

"Thank you father. And I have missed you all as well."

As Sasuke was still hugging his son he heard someone shout "Group Hug!" He chucked to himself as he knew who had just said that. Everyone was now locked up in there group hug. This was perfect. His family were all here and that was all he needed. He smiled to himself and sighed. The group remained like this until there heard heavy footsteps heading towards them. Sasuke looked up a bit only to make a surprised face when he saw what exactly was heading towards them. He looked at Naruko who had the same expression on her face. She quickly got out of the embrace and twirled around to keep there 5 month old son from getting harmed. He was about to do the same and join his wife but only to be late by a few mere seconds. Now he was being smushed and lacked at the same time by Kurai's pet dragon at the same time. Everyone started laughing except for him since the dragon was mostly licking him.

"I've missed you to boy," Sasuke said hesitantly.

After he had said this the dragon gave him one last lick and got off the little group. He heard his wife start laughing to his dismay.

"Look Gempachi-chan your father is all covered in dragon slobber." The baby started laughing as he mysteriously knew what his mother was saying or just by the fact that Sasuke was indeed covered in dragon slobber. He smiled while Yuki and Suki had now joined in with there baby brother's laughter. Sasuke turned around to talk more with his son until he remembered something else important.

"Kurai where is your sister? Why hasn't she come out of the boat?"

This was about to be one of his most despised days of the month when he saw his son gasp and look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean she's not here. She sent us a letter clearly stating that she was already here and was doing just fine."

He stared at his son in shock.

"Wait so what your meaning to say is you that Daislen already came back here months ago."

"Yes! She even sent us letters stating how she was cooping back here.

Naruko then looked up at him in worry.

"Where do you think she is Sasuke?"

"I don't know Naruko, but I promise you this we will find our daughter."

As he turned around two air acolytes were slowly making there way towards the dock to help with the luggage.

"You two send word immediately to Chief Hatake! One of the avatars is missing!"

The two air acolytes then ran towards the air temple to deliver the message while Sasuke looked up to see if there was anyone else around that could give out a quick message. There was no one. He quickly turned around to his wife only to see her gone and Gempachi was now being carried by Itachi. He ran with Kurai close behind him. As he got even deeper inside the Air temple he started hearing frantic voices shouting at each other. As he got even closer to the voices he finally found where they were coming from. There in front of him was his eldest daughter Byakko who was still dressed in her chief north side police uniform of one of the two police headquarters, along with her wavy crimson hair tied up in a tight bun. At the moment his daughter looked like she was discussing of very much importance with the second person who was also inside the room. The second person was Naruko herself since they were in her office, however now wasn't the time to say very unintelligent things in this room right now.

"What do you mean she's missing! She said that she would immediately come back to Republic City after she finished her three year training!"

"I don't know either about Dasilen but do not panicking right now Byakko! Now is not the time for this!"

"But-"

However Byakko never got to finish her statement since Naruko was already next to the radio that inhabited her office. She quickly picked up the speaker and started to try to contact the other Air Temples.

"Hello, hello is that you Garra. Oh,Yuna it's you dear. This is Auntie Naruko is your father there. He isn't available at the moment. No it's t's fine can you just go find you mother for me please. It's urgent! Yes, yes Thank You! Hinata is that you! Hinata I want you to give to Gaara an important message so he can pass this on to the other Air Temples! Daislen is missing and we don't know where she is! Please tell him to keep a look out for her and to inform the nomads, monks, and acolytes to keep an eye out as well. Thank you so much Hinata. Yes and to you as well have a good day." After Hinata had hung up Naruko sighed and put the speaker back with the radio. That was when she noticed that Sasuke was there along with Kurai. She looked up at the two with weariness in her eyes.

"Don't worry I already sent word to Hinata. She is going to contact the other Air Temples to keep an eye out for Daislen."

Sasuke then walked across the room and hugged his wife as she buried her face into his chest. He then told Byakko to go back to her job and tell the others about Daislen disappearance. Later on the day his other children found out about their sister's disappearance. Throughout the entire night there were various emotional feelings from everyone from weariness, confusion, anger, sadness, and other types of emotions. Most of these emotions were being feeled by his children and wife, however this was also going bad for a certain red headed Hatake detective. Kaori Hatake was the son of his used to be teacher and police detective Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Hatake chief of the southern police headquarters of Republic City. Kaori was not a bad kid he was very gentle and kind hearted when ever he wasn't doing anything for the police, but now Sasuke was questioning himself about the relationship that Kaori might have with his daughter if he was that worried. Anyways this was one of the his most despised days of this month.

* * *

><p>The Second most despised day was when Prince Wu was going to have his Royal Coronation. Now that was a horrible day indeed. For one Prince Wu had thrown a big tantrum when it was revealed that he would not inherit all the riches of the Earth Kingdom family since everything was stolen when the Earth Kingdom had fallen into chaos three years ago. Let's just say he wasn't a very happy prince and was not at all happy with the one thing that was left of his family riches which was his one of his great aunt's earrings. However it even got worse at the actual coronation ceremony. When Wu was about to give Kuvira the medal of the earth kingdom she had asked him if she could have a few words. Being the gentlemen he was he had accomplished her request and had granted her permission to speak. Sasuke had thought she would only talk about the time she had successfully untied all the Earth Kingdom and would now give it back to the prince but Kami must of hated him and jinxed the whole thing all together. Instead Kuvira had said that she would not hand the Earth kingdom back to the prince. Her explanation was that she didn't want the Earth kingdom to end up in a complete chaos like three years ago. He had been shocked when he had heard this and he wasn't the only one who was surprised by this. When Kuvira had finished her big speech she quickly turned around to the him and the others that were on stage. Her eyes began to slit and she sternly told them to not interfere with her and her army.<p>

"Especially you Master Kakashi, Master Sasuke, Master Naruko, and Chief Haruno! If I see you even close to Earth Kingdom's territory you will be arrested. This also goes for you as well president Raiko! Good day!"

After Kuvira had gotten off the stage people started to clap and shout "Long live Kuvira! The Great Uniter!"

That night he couldn't even get a wink of sleep. He also expected that Naruko had also not fallen asleep that night.

Kami that was another of those horrible days that he had that month.

* * *

><p>Now here he was supervising his three younger children and one of his grand daughters packing there luggage on top of one of the Sky Bisons that inhabited Air Temple Island. He could hear Reina shout out Yuki's name as she then jumped down with ease from the Sky Bison and chase after him. He could see this but his mind was somewhere else at the moment. However he was then brought back to reality when he felt his 5 month old son pull on a strand of his hair. Gempachi gurgled and started to laugh as he then pulled very hardly on his father's hair. Sasuke gave out a little gasp of shock and pain as he was schocked on his son's strength. Probably he would be a fire or water bender when he would reach the age which then determined what element he would be able to control which was also no that much very far away. He sighed and then looked towards his wife and frowned.<p>

"Naruko, are you sure you can't go with them?"

His wife then turned around to face him and sighed as well.

"Raiko asked me to stay here and figure out a rather diplomatic solution to this Kuvira problem."

As she said this Suki appeared and leaned towards them.

"Dad we'll be fine. Grandpa Minato and his friends were around our age when they travelled the world."

She was now joined in with Yuki who was next to his sister and giving the two adults a big smile along with his pet lemur Pokki. Naruko sighed and then gave the two a little smile.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about you starving out there."

That was when Yuki decided to speak and boy was he going to speak his mind out.

"Mom we're going to be out in the wilds! Living off the land! We don't need your food."

As his son said this his wife, Yuki, and now joined with Reina and Yumi, his grand daughter, were now giving the young boy looks of bewilderment. Naruko frowned and then stated to dug out a piece of food to show to Yuki. Since Yuki now had his back towards them he didn't see his mother's smile as she pulled out a small burnout of the bag of food.

"Yuki, I made your favorite treat."

He saw his son's body jerk a little as he then turned around towards his mother.

"Sweet buns with happy faces on them!"

Naruko nodded and held out the treat towards him.

Yuki then walked towards his mother and sighed.

"Well I guess we're not officially out on the road yet."

He then grabbed the treat from his mother's hand and quickly untied it. Pokki gave his approval as Yuki then unwrapped the treat. However Yuki then frowned and began to pout.

"Ah this one is smudged."

He then showed the bun to his mother and complained.

"I can't eat this."

Naruko then leaned towards him and placed a dainty finger on the peack of her son's nose and smiled.

"You know sometimes things get smudged in the wild."

Now the two were now down next to the Sky Bison as Yumi now tightened the bag and placed it with the other bags.

She then jumped down along with Riena and hugged him as Yuki and Suki were now hugging their mother while Gempachi was sitting next to his mother.

He then glanced down at his granddaughter and asked her if she had been able to get a read on Daislen lately as Yuki and Suki quickly jumped with a bit of help of their airbending on the Sky Bison.

"No but we're further out I can hone in on her spiritual energy. We should be able to find her in a few days." Naruko was now besides the three and was hugged by the two girls.

He then looked up at his two children and sighed.

"Good luck! And be careful. Remember Reina and Yumi are in charge!"

Yumi airbended herself on board of the sky Bison as Reina quickly climbed on top since she couldn't do the same thing as her sibblings and niece due to the element she controlled. Reina then climbed towards the air bisons head and took the rains into her hands. Yuki stood up and glanced down at his parents and baby brother.

"I answer to no man! Or girl, even if she does have her tattoos."

At this Yumim and Reina frowned.

"Yuki," Sasuke said in a stern voice.

That was when Yuki then turned around and placed his leg on top of the Sky Bison's saddle.

"Now let's move out soldiers," Yuki proclaimed.

He heard his daughter sigh as she then took the reins and said,

"Pepper! Yip, yip!"

The Sky Bison then slowly rised up from the ground and started to glide into the sky.

Sasuke turned around as the Sky Bison was turning smaller and smaller as glided away. Naruko then joined him and was also looking at the Sky Bison as well. He glanced at his wife and placed a reassuring arm on top of her shoulder. The two then watched the Sky Bison disappear as it glided farther away.

His wife sighed and looked up towards him.

"I just hope they find Daislen."

"For now all we can do is wait," Sasuke said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp their you have it you guys. I know a lot of these things are AU but still can you blame me. Anyways in my version of the story their are two avatars in this world. The one that contains Raava's spirit and the other that contains Vaatu's spirit. I know some of you are wondering if Kurai has the dark spirit then why he hasn't gone completely insane. It's kind of the same thing with the biju. If the dark avatar has enough love then he won't be easily influenced by Vaatu. Any ways I hope you liked it. If I do get enough reviews, fav's and follows I might just be able to make this into a ficlet series. Ugh, aren't you guys sad that Naruto finally ended. And I can't believe SasuSaku and NaruHina were the final pairings. And I think you guys already know I can't stand these ships. Oh well I guess I have to live with it. I guess that's why Fanfiction's excist's. Meh oh well! Any who's, you guys I think I am going to edit New Beginnings chapters I've read over them and I am not all that impressed with them. Also I will be updating real soon for Huli Xianzi so look towards that. I will also publish another one shot so look for that also, and I think that's all for now. <strong>

**Anyways **

**Magix out!**


End file.
